The Alpha Mark
by luna shinigami
Summary: Un omega. Un jodido Omega. Era el jodido Tony Stark. Y él era el jodido Omega de dos Alfas Y un Omega sin marca de Union. estaba Jodido


**ALPHA MARK**

By Luna Shinigami

 **UNIVERSE MCU**

 **AVENGERS**

Nota: los personajes de MCU no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. … sean bienvenid s

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. .O.O.O

Un omega.

Un jodido Omega.

Era el jodido Tony Stark.

Y él era el jodido Omega de dos Alfas.

Y ahora el jodido Omega de dos Alfas estaba seriamente en problemas, bueno problemas ciertamente dichos no; no es como si Tony lo hubiera buscado, él no buscaba problemas, pero los problemas eran felices encontrándoselo a él, de frente y a la Yugular, si, como ahora, con Tiberius Stone, besando su mano y halagando su mente y su física.

¿Mente y física?

¿De verdad, Stone? ¿De verdad?

Al menos en su momento, Strange había sido más imaginativo, pero era Strange, muy similar a él, solo que versión Alfa, bueno Alfa y obsesionado con un Omega bastardo como Ross. Aun le parecía algo extraño que alguien como Strange que podría tener cualquier omega a su disposición se fijara en el pequeño rubio cínico como lo era Everett Ross.

Bueno el mal gusto de la gente, realmente no era su problema.

Su problema era ahora Tiberius Stone.

Y Sus alfas.

Y Tony, el jodido Omega Stark, estaba con la risa de portada de revista mientras sus Alfas trataban no asesinar a Stone.

Y bueno, la culpa no la tiene Stone, Tony aún no ha sido reclamado y eso en este mundo y cualquiera, significaba que estaba listo para un cortejo, aunque tuviese al capitán américa y al soldado de invierno con mirada asesina sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias Stone- dijo tomando una copa – pero en este momento no deseo nada con alguien como tu- le aseguro -me saldría algún tipo de urticaria rara- aseguro, acomodando sus gafas.

-Solo eres un Omega Tony- se acercó – un precioso omega, aunque mayor y muy problemático, eres inteligente y sagaz, eres rico, eres poderoso, eres Iron Man, aun siendo Omega-

Tony rodo los ojos – creo que debería sentirme ofendido- negó – soy un Omega que tiene el mundo a sus pies, Stone, soy un Omega que se me defender y que lucha por los derechos de otros Omegas por Alfas como tu- aseguro – ahora si me preguntas, creo que quiero estar en otro lado, donde mi coeficiente intelectual no baje a cero por estar al lado de un hombre como tu- le señalo y se giró, mas Tiberius le agarro de la mano con fuerza.

Tony Jadeo no por él, oh no, jadeo porque mas tardo Stone en tocarlo que escuchar el crujir de su muñeca y ver delante de el prospecto de Alfa a su Alfa, James se veía como el asesino que era, como si el soldado de invierno hubiera sido liberado.

-Hey Buck- se acercó – no importa estoy bien-

El Soldado negó acercándose al rostro del hombre mientras los demás comensales les miraban entre el miedo y la expectación – Vuelve a tocarlo y no solo perderás la mano, colocare una bala entre tus ojos- le aseguro – ese omega tiene Alfas- gruño mostrando sus dientes.

-Steve ayuda- Tony movió al capitán américa, que solo lo agarro de la cintura y lo saco de allí sin decir palabra – ¡Hey! Capipaleta, dejaste a James versión Soldado, va a matar a Stone- gruño, pero fue jalado al auto que Happy había dejado y en hora buena, el Beta había huido de allí – Bruto- Tony le empujo para sentir el beso demandante del buen capitán América.

-eres mío y de Buck, eres nuestro, nuestro Omega, para que otros alfas traten de tocarte- gruño besándolo de nuevo dejando debajo a Tony, agarrando su cintura con fuerza – nadie puede acercarte a ti, no lo entienden, estas en nuestro cortejo- le beso de nuevo, llevando sus manos grandes a su pantalón y rasgándolo, como si no fuese más que papel.

-Rogers! Era un pantalón de 3000 dólares – le gruño enojado -eres un bruto de los años 40 – le empujo – ¿a que se debe este despliegue de feromonas alfas y de orinarse contra los otros alfas? - le empujo de nuevo, pero escucho abrirse la otra puerta del auto y sus manos ser apresadas por Barnes.

-eres nuestro- dijo con simplicidad el soldado apretando las manos de Tony – no entendemos como aun hay alfas que siguen buscándote cuando saben que eres nuestro-

Tony parpadeo con aquellos preciosos chocolates y les miro - ¿Perdón? Como carajos van a saber que soy suyo si no tengo la marca de unión de ninguno, por Dios, si ni yo se que somos- le gruño a los dos tratando de moverse y la mirada de Steve se normalizo a ser el dulce panquesito que era el capitán américa, hasta llegar al horror.

-estamos en cortejo Tony, eres nuestro hueles a nosotros, es suficiente para que ningún Alfa intente cortejarte-

-¿Cortejo?- ahora el de la mirada de venado lampareado en la oscuridad era Tony y recordó con ese cerebro de billones de dólares que eran dos alfas descongelados de los años cuarenta – James, Steve, el cortejo no se usa ya- sintió como las manos de James le soltaban suavemente y se sentó dejando espacio para que los otros dos se sentaran a su lado – ahora la libertad sexual ha desaparecido el cortejo, solo cuando se sienten las parejas cuando se toman los bonos, la marca de unión, antes solo es experimentación y por ende, otro omega o beta o Alfa que quiera estar conmigo puede acercarse-

Steve le miro serio – pensamos…-

-Pensamos que si te cortejábamos e íbamos despacio- la postura de James, mostro que había desaparecido el soldado y dejado a Bucky – que mostrábamos nuestro interés en ti-

Tony suspiro y les agarro las manos – tranquilos, creo que fui yo quien no se supo explicar, porque no sabía canto duraríamos en realidad, en verdad mírense y mírenme, soy un Omega con problemas de adicción y no solo al alcohol, sino también al trabajo, tengo la sangre envenenada con Paladio y nunca les pondré dar cachorros, soy mayor – viendo que Steve y James iban a hablar les cayo – soy mayor, 70 años congelados no suma con sus edades, ustedes no envejecerán pero yo, cada día, cada mes estoy más viejo ¿Por qué querrían quedarse conmigo?- suspiro pero luego sintió un beso suave de James y Steve también beso su boca luego que James cediera su turno.

-Te amamos, Antoshka- aseguro James acariciando su rostro – Nuestra vida es contigo no con ningún cachorro, no con tu edad-

-eres valiente para admitir tus adicciones Tony- aseguro Steve – no se como funciona tu cabeza, pero debe ser complicado tener miles de pensamientos en ella y no poder acallar ninguna, tener memoria para recordar todo y cada paso dado en tu vida, tanto tus aciertos como tus errores- le apretó la mano -es un honor que nos dejes dar estos pasos contigo-

Tony suspiro, pero tuvo una sonrisa – ustedes están estancados conmigo al parecer- rio – para que los alfas dejen de cortejarme solo necesito sus marcas en mi cuello-

Steve le beso y le lamio con gusto – Steve, no es un buen lugar marcarlo en el aparcamiento dentro de un auto – le pego el soldado al rubio capitán américa, este solo sonrió y asintió lanzándole las llaves a James, para que condujeran a la Torre y allí, Tony solo pudo gritar los nombres de James y Steve, toda la noche, para sentir las marcas de su unión, unas que demostrarían que ya tenía alfas.

Y que alfas.

Después de Todo Tony siempre tenia lo mejor, y que mejor que Steve Rogers y James Barnes y ahora, también, tenia la marca de ellos dos.

 **OWARY**

Les quedo debiendo el Lemon, pero si lo piden lo escribo XD besos


End file.
